Skales' Human Life
by DragonTurtles
Summary: Turtles here! I actually got pretty curious. I took my fave character Skales and put together how it'd look like if he were human. And this is how it came out. I hope you enjoy! Rated T for a little violence and cursing or cussing what evs you call it. ;)


Skales P.O.V.:

I slither around in our new serpentine hideout. My wife and son socialize with the neighbors. I find a piece of scrap metal on the floor. I pick it up and I see me. I remember when I used to be human. I was a student of sensei Wu's father.

I wake up in my bed. I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. My red hair was always shaggy in the morning. I pick up my toothbrush and brush my teeth. After my shower I brush my hair back into its original look(like Cole's) nice and loose. I do spinjitsu into my neon green ninja robe. Apart from spinjitsu I was thinking up a new fighting style myself, for my fondness of snakes. I called it Fang-Kwon-Do. I'm really the only one in the team who uses it ti fight alongside my spinjitsu. Garmadon and Misako walk towards me. I had a secret crush on Misako, and of course a secrets a secret if only one person knows. That's what my father alawys told me. My father was indeed a wise man.

"Good morning, both of you." I greet.

"Same to you Skai." says Garmadon. Skai was my name before Skales.

I nod.

"We're just waiting for Wu to get ready, so we can start training." says Misako.

"Isn't that him right there?" I point to a young blonde teen running towards us.

Wu apologized for his tardiness. Our sensei finally came out. We called him Master First, because he was obviously he first spinjitsu master. He walked to us."Aah. Bright and early to start training today." Sensei First was in a good mood. I walk to the beginning of the training course and went through it using some Fang-Kwon-Do techniques. I leaped into the air over an ax wielding dummy and rolled to a landing. Misakp walked towards me with her arms out as if she wanted to give me a hug. I open my arms and walk to her,but disaster struck. She walked straight past me and hugged Garmadon. I fell on my knees and shook my head. Crap, why does he like that guy so much?

After training Wu whipped up some camameal tea. Seriously, he drinks that way too much. We all sat down. I reached for the bowl of dumplings, and before I could take one, Garmadon swiped the bowl and offered on to Misako. I clenched my hand into a fist. That guy pisses me off, I hate his guts. I tried to calm myself down by sipping my tea. "Wow, Wu, this is really good." I said."Thanks, I drink it all the time, it calms me down and relaxes my spirit. After Garmadon put the bowl back, I reached for a dumpling. there was nothing left. Damn it! That punk ass Garmadon! I felt like standing up and punching his face. In fact, I was just about to until Master First walked in with our new ninja suits.(They looked like Garmadon and Wu's black ones). I put mine on. It had symbols of peace and harmony on them. It was also surprisingly comfortable. Me and Wu were good friends indeed, but Garmadon was a plain show off especially to Misako.

Before bed Misako baked four love cookies for us. Wu took one, she took one, and before I could take mine, Garmadon took the last too. That was the last straw. That damned asshole!

When we all went to bed I snuck into his room and flicked on the lights. "Oh hey, Skai." Garmadon said real smug. "Whats up?" he asked. "I don't know what's up, but you're going down!'' I replied. Garmadon stood up from his bed and spinjitsued into his robe. "So it's a fight?" he asked. "To the death." I was serious about this. "Heh, I've been waiting for this moment." he pulled out his double sided sword. pulled out my katana. Our weapons clashed creating sparks of light. He was better at me in hand-to-hand combat and kicked me through the wall outside. I got up. My katana was back inside. I could see Garmadon's eyes glowing red now. I ran towards my katana. He slashed at me, but I jumped and ran on the wall and slid inside to get my katana. I threw it at Garmadon. he dodged,but that gave me time to throw a punch at him. He stumbled to the floor and flipped back up.

Close combat:

Garmadon:Punch

Skai:Block

Garmadon:Toss

Skai:Flips back up and charges.

Skai:Punch,miss

Garmadon:Roundhouse kick

Skai: Stumbles up

Garmadon:Punch,miss

Skai:Elbows to mouth.

We finally got our distance. He rubs the blood off of his mouth. I don't care about the blood on my face. He charges and jump kicks me into a pole. I slump upon it. "Man, you suck." he said as he walks towards me. "And you swallow." I quickly get up and use Fang-Kwon-Do. He misses all his punches and when he kicks, I grab his leg and toss him across the area. He gets up. "Ninjago!" he spins into a purple tornado. After using Fang-Kwon-Do I feel very dizzy. He kicks me and i'm sent flying int the air and crash down in Misako's room. I hear Garmadon walking on the roof towards the hole. Misako rubs her eyes. Garmadon raises his weapon and stabs me in my torso. I grab the blade and try to push it back as he pushes it towards me. Everything gets all blurry. My arms drop and I black out. That same night Garmadon was banished to the underworld. I was in a coma for three months. I get up off the surgical bed. My body is wrapped in bandages. When I look up, I see... serpentine.

I stagger back. A fangpyre slithers towards me he bites my arm. "AAAAAAARGH!" The pain. I feel funny. I pass out. I wake up a couple hours later. I was finally strong enough to go back to the monostary. Wu rushes to greet me. "Are you okay pal?" he asks. "A mustache?" I look up at him. he smiles back. He helps me to my room. He helps me put on a new robe. It was sleeveless. After he left, my left arm turned blue and scaley. I rush to Misako's room. She's doing research. She notices my blue snake arm. "What'ssss happening to me!?" "You've been bitten by fangpyre! You're turning into a snake. We need the antidote." she says. "Antidote what antidote?" I ask. "It's in the fangpyre staff, for now let me sew you a sleeve for your left arm. I'll try and get the antidote. Half my face was blue and my eyes were already red before the next week. Wu and Master First already found out. I had to wear a black mask to hide my face. My shaggy hair was growing back in my head. We all sat out on a mission to find the antidote. We found a cave where a fangpyre ran through. Time was running out. Almost my whole face was blue now. They told me to wait outside the cave.

* * *

I wake up outside the cave. My robe is still on. I hear fighting in the cave. I walk to a stream. I find a reflection of a hypnobrai snake. I gasp. Those traitors. Make me wait out here so I turn into this!? They'll pay. I ran into the cave. Almost all serpentine were down. "HEY!" I yell. Everyone turns to me. "It'sss too late now. I waited and wasss turned into a monssster! You were resssponsssible for this and now you'll pay." Wu steps foward. "Skai-" "My name is no longer Sssskai. It shall now be Sssskales and I am no longer on your side. I rip out the greater portion of my clothes. I charge and kick Wu to a wall. Master First runs towards me with his staff. I throw it out the cave. I punch him to a wall, and the collision from the wall made boulders collapse on him. Misako gasps and takes small steps back. I can't hurt her. I've always loved her, but no... It's her fault i'm like this. I raise my fist and run to her... new strength, before I hit her Wu kicks me away. "Run Misako!" Misako runs out. Wu's head is all bloody. I get up.

A battle of friends, now rivals.

Close Combat:

Skales:Punch

Wu:Block

Skales:Kick, miss

Wu:Punch, miss

Skales:Kick, Wu get hit

Wu:Stands up and charges.

Skales:Slither kick(Fang-Kwon-Do)

Wu gets blasted into the fallen boulders. His face is dirty and bloody. I walk to him to deliver the finishing blow,but suddenly Misako hits a bat on my head.

* * *

I wake up in a cold icy room. Hypnobrai are all around me. Curse the humans. REVENGE

Present:

I drop the piece of metal. Skales Jr. runs up to me. "Are you okay daddy?" "Yesss, I am fine ssson."

I pick up a leather ball and play catch. Some times i'm happy with my life as a serpentine.

**HEYYYYOOOOO! Turtles here. Thank you dudes so much for reading the story. I hope you enjoyed very much and like it too. I'll do my best to post more review for feedback. Hater are motivators. This is Turtles, signing off. ;)**


End file.
